


Unwilling Shield

by Blueberryshortcake



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Gen, Gun Violence, Human shield, Surprise Ending, red team - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 12:04:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15971957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueberryshortcake/pseuds/Blueberryshortcake
Summary: Donut is taken hostage. Red team tries to talk the Mercenary down.





	Unwilling Shield

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked for: "How about some human shield with your favourite Red Team characters? I don’t mind who, I’m just Red trash. Thank you!"

 

“We’re going to go nice and slow,” The Merc had a smooth relaxed voice, like he didn’t have three guns pointed directly at him. His confidence might have been bolstered on account of holding Donut in front of him, a gun pressed against his head. 

 

That was Donut’s bet anyway.  

 

“Damn it Donut! How’d you get like that?” Sarge cursed. He clutched his shotgun with uncertainty. 

 

“He took me from behind, sir!” Donut answered, voice high.

 

“That’s isn’t…” The Merc paused. “No, never mind. You’re ‘Red Team,’ right? You all need to move out of my way. Now.” 

 

“And let you report back to Felix and Locus? Fuck that!” Grif retorted. His gun was trained on the merc, but Donut couldn’t help but notice how a shot fired would have to go through him first.

 

“Guys!” he whimpered.

 

“Grif! We’re not letting Donut get shot! Go over there and switch places, on the double!” Sarge said pushing the muzzle of Grif’s gun down. 

 

“He’s going to be shot if you all don’t back up. Now,” The Merc repeated, his voice harsh in Donut’s ear.

 

“Where’s Carolina when you need her?” Simmons muttered hopelessly. 

 

The Mercenary stiffened behind Donut, but immediately tightened his grip. 

 

“Listen man,” Grif softened his voice. “You shoot Donut and there’s nothing stopping us from shooting you, so…” He ran out of words. Grif looked around, but no one else seemed to have a clear idea of what to do either. 

 

_ “If we offer him gum, maybe he will be our friend,”  _ Lopez said his head still lying prone on the ground from the Merc’s sneak attack. Donut wasn’t really sure what Lopez was getting at. He had other things to think about right now. 

 

“Right, start walking.” The Merc pushed at Donut’s back and he stumbled forward still covering the mercenary’s body. The others brought up their guns, but none of them fired.

 

“That’s what I thought, you shoot me, he dies, guaranteed.”

 

“Listen you cowardly yellow--!” Sarge growled. 

 

“No, I don’t think I will. Felix was right, you aren’t real soldiers.”

 

“We trapped you,” Simmons pointed out. The Merc laughed.

 

“Yeah you were doing a great job until you let me shoot off your robot’s head and grab this guy. You guys are doing a great.” He kept inching forward. Donut’s legs felt like jello. 

 

“You, orange guy, put the keys in the warthog, turn it on and then get back out.”

 

“Fuck you.”

 

The gun was suddenly pulled away from his head, Donut watched everyone tense. 

 

“Wha?--AHHHHH!” 

 

Point blank the gun erupted into his shoulder. The only reason he didn’t collapse was the Mercenary’s tight grip still holding him up. He wobbled, the gun was pressed hard against his temple again.  

 

“You rotten son of a bitch!” Sarge hollered. 

 

“Whoops,” The Merc said, deadpan. “How about now?”

 

“Fuck!” Grif stomped to the warthog and started it up

 

“So you’re really fine with this? Killing an entire planet?” Simmons asked. The Merc continued forcing Donut forward towards the running warthog. 

 

“That’s up to Felix,” The Merc replied. “It was this or the void of space. This had a better retirement package. If you want to be heroes and stop him, which… I’m not going to hold my breath for, be my guest.”

 

“So what? You’re just following orders?” Grif said. They were only a few steps away now. Donut whimpered as the Merc forced him to spin around so that he continued to cover his body. 

 

“No. I’m doing what I need to. You all should think about doing the same. Carolina’s good, but even I’d bet against her when her only backup is a bunch sim troopers and an faulty AI. Luck always runs out.” 

 

“Wait! You know Carolina? Who the fuck ARE you?” Grif demanded. 

  
Donut felt the Merc tilt his head, as if he was contemplating it. He hauled Donut into the Warthog with him.

 

“She wouldn’t recognise me anymore--Oh I know, why don’t you tell her, and Epsilon too, make sure he hears this as well. That memory is the key.” 

 

This time he heard the shot but didn’t feel it before his vision whited out. He was falling, maybe off the warthog, but he didn’t register the impact of the ground. 

 

“Donut!” He heard Simmons shout. Distant gunfire. His shoulder wound didn’t hurt anymore, but his ears were buzzing, drowning everything out.

 

Later he would wondered why the grey and yellow armored mercenary hadn’t shot him in the head. 

  
  



End file.
